A Few Stitches
by wickedwriter916
Summary: Rating may go up later.. See full summary inside.. it's 12:30 in the morning' i ain't typin', hahaha


Hello all! Guess what? I have been bitten by the plot bunny once again, notice, that this only happens at like 9:58... Therefore, I have like no time to write, especially since I am forced to turn my computer off at 10:00. Damn, 10:07, breaking that rule, oh well… here goes my story.

Title: A Few Stitches.

Full Summary: Rachel is addicted to pain, but apparently she isn't the only one. Harry is contemplating if he is really ready to die to save the world since he can't really get what he wants anyway. Ron isn't so sure that he wants to follow Harry all the way to the grave like he had promised. Oliver is pining to Angelina once again and will do anything in his or any other person's power to win her back. BV isn't sure if she's cut out to be a full time mother to Noel Leigh-Anna and a teacher at the same time. Draco wants out and Hermione just isn't sure what she can do, while Ginny goes for something new. Let the chaos ensue.

-----

"I can't believe you were being that irresponsible! You could have gotten yourself killed! Or hurt the Hufflepuff Keeper, Merlin knows he won't want to play anytime soon!" McGonagall scolded the young Gryffindor Chaser.

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes then looked annoyed to the Transfiguration Professor and her Head of House. "I don't understand what the problem is Professor! I mean, come on! I've used that move before! You seen me do it to Ron!" Rachel protested.

"Saw," McGonagall corrected with a nod.

Rachel bobbed her head and rolled her eyes again, "Right, saw Ron, I'm workin' on it, kay? Can't blame how I was raised."

Minerva raised an eyebrow and looked over the girl once more, "That will be a different discussion for a different day. But what you did was still against the rules. Therefore, fifteen points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"What?! That is so not fair! Or right!"

"Do not argue with me, Ms. Rivers. Unless you would like it to become twenty," she threatened.

Rachel huffed and plopped back against the bed, crossing her arms defiantly under her chest as Madam Pomfrey came over and began sewing the skin together on her right cheekbone.

Professor McGonagall shuddered at the girl's unawareness to the needle threading through her skin and turned on her heel and promptly left the Hospital Wing.

"This might sting a bit, deary," Poppy said pulling the last few stitches through.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and a small smile tugged across her left lip, twitching it a little.

-----

"AJ, wait," Oliver called as he followed her out from their London flat.

"No, Oliver, I'm done waiting," AJ said as she stormed down the busy London sidewalk with Oliver on her heels.

"AJ," Oliver whined and stopped to look after his ex-girlfriend's, at least he hoped not, retreating back as she carried a duffel bag and a suitcase. "Where are you going anyway?"

She didn't respond and strode to the Underground.

"AJ!" he called desperately in anguish. "Damn," he spat and ran his hands through his hair and looked around as the people pushed passed him from both directions. He sighed angrily and headed back up into his flat once again.

-----

Draco sighed loudly, annoyed again. Blaise was yet again ranting and raving about what they should do before they get their Dark Marks, a sort of, list of evil things to do before entering an evil life thing.

Draco thought it was downright idiotic.

"So, say we get caught, before we even get the Dark Mark, are you sure that nobody would just label us Death Eaters then?" Draco asked trying to throw Blaise off.

"But will that really matter if we're going to become Death Eaters anyway?" Blaise answered back.

"It will if we get put on trail," Draco nodded.

"Fine then, we'll put memory charms on those girls," Blaise grinned. "That makes it even more fun."

Draco only shook his head to himself contemplating this all over and over again in his head as Blaise continued his speech to Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott.

-----

Hermione sat upright in the library doing her extra credit essay for Charms, while Ron sat across from her trying to complete a Potions essay that had been assigned earlier in the week and Ron was saving today, the day before it was due, to write three rolls of parchment.

"Hermione," he whispered "can't I just burrow yours and summarize it?" knowing full well that Hermione had gone into great detail with what she had written.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "No Ronald," she whispered back, "you cannot burrow my homework so you can copy it."

Ron pouted and held up a finger, "Just this once?" he squeaked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Hermione tried to hide a smile with a face that could rival McGonagall's, "No," she whispered fiercely.

Ron sighed dejected and leaned back in his seat searching through his Potions book and the four others that he had lined out in front of him, none of which could help him. He frowned and sucked on his sugar quill.

Hermione watched him do this and shook her head at her weakness and reached into her satchel and pulled out a small slip of paper and pushed it across the table to him.

Ron's brows furrowed as he looked at it, "What's this?" he whispered confused looking at Hermione.

"It's the book where you can find those potions along with their properties, ingredients and uses," Hermione stated quietly.

Ron's eyes brightened and he grinned widely, "Thanks, Hermione," he grinned and set off to find the book.

Hermione only shook her head and smiled as Ron left their table.

-----

Ginny stormed down the hall to the Hospital Wing, anger flaring. She threw open the doors and stalked over to Rachel who was sitting up looking around randomly in her bed. When Ginny had entered, she looked to the door and a large grin spread across her face, seemingly not affected by the threads in her cheek. If anything, she seemed to grin wider.

"Come to see me, huh?" she laughed at smirked at her fellow chaser.

"Are you crazy Rivers? YOU could've lost us the game!" Ginny pointed angrily at the older foreigner.

"Wow," Rachel cringed, shrinking slightly back into her pillow. "Anyone ever tell you that you're really scary when you're angry?"

"Harry and Ron both say that I get my temper from my mom," Ginny grinned then placed her hands on her hips. "But you, you're the oldest chaser on the team, you should be setting the example for Sarah and I," Ginny said pointing to herself.

"Yes, but you forget," Rachel said sitting up more on the bed and leaning forward slightly. "Sarah's been on this team longer than I have, and in the States, we're a lot more reckless," Rachel folded her arms smiling.

"Well, I could've told you that," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Oh, but Sarah only made the team in her fifth year, so you two joined at the same time," Ginny reasoned.

"You remember I only came after Christmas," Rachel winked swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know how Harry puts up with you."

"What?" Rachel said putting her hands out, "He's only my captain and classmate."

"How does Ron even put up with you?"

"The same way he puts up with you," Rachel laughed.

Ginny scoffed, "Was that an insult, Rivers?"

"Depends, how lucky are you feeling today?"

"Don't start," Ginny pointed trying to hold in her laugh as she turned on her heel and left her friend in the Hospital Wing until she was cleared later that night.


End file.
